Hogwarts Students' Biggest Secrets
by Angelauthor14
Summary: All of your favourite Hogwarts students, both current and former, will each get their own chapter. Gets better as it goes along, so please don't judge from the first chapters. 17 & 18 are my personal faves. Please R&R, and most of all, enjoy!
1. Draco Malfoy

Authors note: I have read a couple of these and loved them so I decided to see if I would enjoy writing them as much as I did reading them-and I do! Anyway please read and review as this is only my 2nd fic. Please also read Are you cross? My other fic which is a story of bonding when Sirius and Remus raise Harry after rescuing him from the Dursleys at the age of 4. Thank you! And enjoy!

Hogwarts Characters biggest secrets!

Chapter 1: Draco Malfoy

1) When his father first told him about death eaters his first question was 'What's the point?'. His father had sniffed and cuffed him around the head but he did explain, even after the explanation on 'inferior Mudbloods' there still didn't seem much point to the youngest Malfoy. There had been many questions after that, but they had all been shunned. Apparently, the Malfoy heir was supposed to just _accept _it.

2) Although Harry Potter is his biggest nemesis he has a grudging respect for him. After all he has battled Voldermort about five times when he, Draco, couldn't even say no to a simple dark mark. That was the biggest regret of his life, the people he could have helped and the amount of his own pride he could have saved by following his instincts.

3) Although he was glad to get on the Slytherin Quidditch team he wished he could have gone through the proper trials and got it through skill just so he could prove to everyone that he was good enough. Instead his father insisted they did it the 'pure blood way' and replaced the whole teams broomsticks to ensure that they had to let his son on the team.

Draco hated never being able to prove himself, the sorting hat had said he had 'a thirst to prove himself' and had said it was a Slytherin trait. Draco had been so glad to get to Hogwarts, thinking he would finally get his chance to shine, but in all seven years; it never happened.

In his classes, his father made sure he secured high marks simply from threats. In Quidditch, bribery fit the bill, even his friends were simply formed from his father's wishes. Draco always followed his father's orders, from fear but also from a measure of respect. The only one of his father's orders that he gave up on was befriending Harry Potter; it only took one meeting with him to know that there was no possibility of them ever being civil.

4) Draco's biggest wish is to have true friends to rely on instead of people like Crabbe and Goyle who just do his bidding and are only for show. It annoyed him when he lookd across and saw Harry being in a massive cluster of faithful friends, it was partly what fuelled the hate he held for the boy-who-lived.

5) When his father went to prison Malfoy became even more protective of his mother and if it wasn't for the task Voldermort had set him he wouldn't have returned to Hogwarts for his last year. He would have stayed and looked after her. She had showed him the love that Draco had never experienced from anyone else.

6) He hates his name and its meaning. Draco means large serpent or dragon and Malfoy means bad faith. Right from the day he was born he had been destined to be in Slytherin, after all, what Gryffindor had a name meaning snake? His name was Slytherin, he had to be Slytherin. Sometimes he wished he could surprise everyone and not fulfil everyone's expectations and just be himself.

7) Draco only puts on his arrogant posture, really he doesn't think he is any better than anyone else. He knows that there are people out there who would beat him in a duel, who have more courage, more brains and more ability. But his father's brainwashing means even now, with his own wife and kid, he cannot admit that he is not superior.

8) If Draco could be three things he would….

- be brave, when he hears of Harry's latest adventures he knows he would never have the guts to do what Harry had done. He also would like to have been brave enough to tell his father that he didn't agree with what he was doing and the deeds he was performing. Maybe if he had then he could have saved a lot of his family's suffering.

- be loyal, when he sees how Harry's friends always stick together and bail each other out of trouble he wishes he could do that to one of his friends and vice versa.

-be better in lessons than Hermione Granger. It has always frustrated him that someone with no wizarding blood in the family could be better at magic then he is when he comes from one the oldest wizarding families in Europe. He also hates to disappoint his parents, well, his mother. His mother always looked so sad, but maybe that was just because she is well aware of the beating Draco would get from his father for not being the _best_, like purebloods should be.

9) Draco doesn't like Pansy Parkinson very much. She is so smarmy that it gets to the point where she is downright annoying and she agrees to everything he says which makes him have no respect for her. Her father said she would be suitable, so he asked her out, never had he been so relieved as the time when his father said he preferred Astoria, the girl Draco had secretly loved and admired for months. So he split up with Pansy and married Astoria, finally he thought he was happy.

10) But sometimes he wonders what his life would have been like and if he would have been even happier if he had been placed in Gryffindor…


	2. Hermione GrangerWeasley

Hermione Granger/Weasley

1) Her middle name is Jean which she absolutely hates.

2) When she first met Ron she hated him and liked Harry even though she didn't show it. She became their friend after the troll incident but still disliked Ron though she pretended to be friendly. The time she began to soften towards him was when he sacrificed himself when they were on the gigantic chess board and by third year she liked him as much as Harry. If anyone had told her in her first year that she was going to marry Ron Weasley she would have rolled around the floor laughing but now she wouldn't change him for the world. (although he could still really annoy her sometimes especially where her cat, Crookshanks the second was concerned)

3) Her most prized possession is a photo of her, Harry and Ron in third year as it reminds her of the time they were innocent and care-free before they were robbed of their childhood.

4) Her wand is made of vine wood with a dragon heartstring core which she finds fascinating because vine is the wood for her birth month (September) on the Celtic calendar.

5) Hermione loves her friends and her family more than anything else and that is what drove her to make her parents forget they have a daughter and move to a different country and it is also the reason she chose to accompany Harry on his final quest.

6) Although she is married to Ron she still maintains her friendship to Victor Krum and writes to him regularly, a fact that Ron doesn't know about nor, if Hermione has anything to do with it, will he ever know.

7) Sometimes she wishes she wasn't so brainy so that others wouldn't feel threatened by her and she wouldn't have many competitors or enemies. The thing Hermione hates most of all is enemies.

8) Hermione only worked as hard as she did at Hogwarts because she was muggle born and wanted to prove that they were as good as other witches and wizards. She believes that had she been born to a wizarding family she wouldn't have worked so hard and therefore wouldn't be as clever and she isn't sure whether that is a good or bad thing.

9) Hermione has two children, Rose and Hugo, who she loves more than anything. They made her realise why Harry's mum and dad had died for him as she felt she would do exactly the same thing for her children. She did feel guilty about how much they had to live up to but felt that even if they failed every test they ever took they would still be amazing and brilliant and clever and she would still be proud of them.

10) Before she came to Hogwarts, Hermione had never had a proper friend and so the one thing she had to learn was about friendship. She is more grateful to Harry and Ron for being her friends than she is for them saving her life from the troll because in her own words when she thinks back to how she was before they befriended her she was dead. Without friendship she was dead and so she would rather die from a troll attack then die slowly internally from lack of friendship.


	3. Sirius Black

Sirius Black

1) He loved James Potter more than any other person in the world. He was like a brother to him and he loved him more than his family (the Blacks) , to him James and the other marauders were his real family. When James was murdered he seriously considered ending his life before decided he would rather end Peters, which he never actually did but still got convicted for.

2) One of the things he hates most about his family other than their love of dark magic and supposed superiority was their obsession of naming children after stars.

3) One of his greatest regrets was never having a family of his own. His other regret which was considerably larger was leaving Harry with his relatives, he would have loved to raise him himself as one last tribute to James. He could have done as well if he hadn't been stupid enough to go after Peter Pettigrew which was the last of his big regrets.

4) He had so many girlfriends in his Hogwarts years because he liked the feeling it gave him knowing these girls loved him, and love was something he received little of especially from his parents. He dumped each one of them after about a week because he was scared that if he allowed them to get too close he would start to love them and then he would be in danger of getting his heart broken.

5) Sirius would never, out loud, admit to be scared of _anything._

6) Although Sirius pretended not to care that his parents hated him he did care, and he cared a lot. After all if your parents don't love you then who will? It also upset him that they did love his brother as his one source of reassurance was that they only hated him because they hated children in general and so it hurt to know that it was just him.

7) Moving back to Grimmauld Place was more painful then he ever showed. It brought back memories he would have rather forgotten. In his opinion it was worse than Azkaban.

8) The people he looked up to most were James' parents and he was never as grateful as when they let him move in with them after he ran away from his parents house.

9) Sirius had always been slightly disappointed that his animagus form was a dog as it seemed to emphasis that he was looked down on by his family and that everyone else was better than him. However as it was also the omen of death the marauders had a lot of fun with it. He also enjoyed being big as it meant he had more of an advantage when fighting other animals and when he wrestled James in his animagus form, a stag. Which for the first few months Sirius was jealous of before he saw the perks of his own form. Baby Harry had loved playing with 'Padfoot' also known as 'Snuffles.'

10) As he fell into the veil the person he thought about was Harry and his first feeling was guilt of how his death was going to affect him. After James died all the love he had felt for him transferred to Harry and no matter what Molly Weasley thought, he knew he loved Harry more than anyone else in the whole world.


	4. Ginny Weasley

Authors note: here is another chapter! For those who read Are you cross? As well there is a poll on my profile page that I would really appreciate you taking. Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ginny Weasley

1) From the second she saw Harry Potter she knew she wanted to marry him. He had the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen and he was so gentle and friendly. The more she got to know him, the more she liked him. He was so _brave!_ She did however have a few embarrassing moments because she loved him such as her inability to speak when he was within a mile of her and that song still made her blush. She couldn't believe she had sent him that. In the end she had settled to acting casually around him and having other boyfriends, it helped her get rid of her few ahem problems when she was around him. After all how could she hope he would love her back when he had never heard her speak or see her face any less then a dark shade of crimson. And it worked!

2) If she had to pick a favourite brother it would be Ron because he was nearest her age so they had been closest when they were growing up. After that it would be Charlie because they shared a lot of the same interests such as Quidditch and animals. He also always took her seriously (unlike Fred and George) and didn't treat her like a six year old (Percy and sometimes Bill)

3) When Harry broke up with her she felt as if her heart was going to break and if she had one wish at the moment but couldn't use it to get Harry to change his mind then she would have wished to die. However she knew it was for a reason to protect her and she knew that it had nothing to do with not loving her. She decided right then that the second the battle was over she was going to kiss him, they would go back out and never break up again. The fact that Harry cared enough about her to break up with her to protect her increased the love she felt for him.

4) She would never ever forgive Percy for walking out on their family at the very time they needed him.

5) She loves all of her children and wouldn't change anything about them but she wished she could have had twins as well. Ever since she was little the thought of having twins fascinated her. When she saw how close Fred and George were it made her feel envious that she didn't have her own twin and she would have loved to mother some. James, Albus and Lily were perfect but after them couldn't she have had twins?

6) Ginny's favourite feature about herself is her red hair because she believes this was the true reason Harry had fancied her. After all hadn't every male Potter fallen in love with a red head?

7) When Fred died she felt as if time had stopped, if she hadn't have had Harry then she didn't think she could have lived through the pain. They go and see his grave once a month, just her and Harry, the children wouldn't, couldn't understand. She didn't have the guts to go alone but Harry never complained he missed the biggest Quidditch match of the year once without complaint to sit with her. There was no scheduled time for the visits, it was just when Ginny needed to go. They had even spent one of their wedding anniversaries at his graveside and still Harry had not complained. That's how Ginny knew she loved him, because that's the way Harry always was, about everything. He considered the everyone, the whole world, before he considered himself.

8) She knew Harry missed Fred too, he had been friends with the twins, great great friends and she knew that he felt guilty for his death and all the deaths in the final battle especially those of Remus and Tonks but she didn't know how to make him feel better. Whenever she was upset he knew just what to say to make everything fine again. It was one of the knacks he had but she could just never do it. Her mouth couldn't form the words that were in her head so she just hugged him tightly and hoped he knew what she meant. And she thinks that he does.

9) Her best curse is the Bat Bogey Hex which she has taught to all three of her children, after all it came in handy for her. Lily is the only one who seems to have mastered it perfectly, in fact she is better than Ginny herself at it now. James and Albus could do it but not with Ginny or Lily's brilliance. She thinks that perhaps it is a female thing.

10) She and Hermione and Luna still meet up every week and catch up just as Harry does with all of his old friends. Times have changed but some changes are for the better and as she looks around at all her nephews and nieces and the happy faces of her friends and siblings Ginny knows that this is what life is supposed to be like and she is going to make the most of it. After all life is for living.


	5. Lily EvansPotter First Gen

Lily Evans/Potter (first generation)

1) For the first few years of her Hogwarts life she hated James Potter more than anyone else then she felt herself falling for him. Naturally she was horrified and had to be extra distant from him to give the impression that she still hated him. Then she couldn't hide it any longer and kissed him which kind of gave the game away. As they say, the rest is history.

2) She wished that her sister Petunia could have forgiven her before she died, they had used to be so close before she got her letter. Every time her sister gave her the 'look' Lily died a bit more inside. Other than to call her a freak her sister hadn't spoken to her since the fateful letter. Sometimes, just sometimes Lily wonders if she shouldn't have come to Hogwarts but she knew even if she had stayed at home that her family knew she was a witch now and Petunia would still never have forgiven her. That hurts.

3) When she held Harry in her arms for the first time she felt happier then she had ever felt before.

4) When she first met Severus Snape she hated him, he had called her a witch on their first meeting though later she discovered it was the truth and not an insult. He was also always spying on the sisters which made a wedge between her and Petunia. Then she got to know him better and began to feel sorry for him. When she got her letter and he got his they talked for hours about Hogwarts and this drove her sister even further out. In fact for a while Lily kind of blamed Snape for her sisters refusal to speak to her.

5) Lily liked Remus Lupin before she liked any other marauder, then she fell in love with James and started going out with him and so got to know Sirius better and she liked him. In fact in the end it was only Peter she didn't like much, he was too weak and idolising for her taste but her husband had made a good choice with his other friends so she trusted his judgement.

6) At Hogwarts she was professor Slughorns favourite pupil yet she preferred Professor McGonagall. She felt that a teacher shouldn't have favourites so the fact that she was his made him drop to her second favourite teacher. Professor McGonagall was always fair.

7) She loved spending time with her friends at Hogwarts but sometimes she just liked to curl up in a quiet corner of the library and read a book. A fact that her friends would have teased her about if they had knew. They always seemed to think she was in a meeting or if they knew she was in the library they thought she was doing homework.

8) Once when Lily had got drunk with all of her friends she helped to paint the entrance hall orange. (No one ever knew she was involved or suspected it as she was a Prefect at the time.)

9) She had actually received more detentions then anyone realised. Her total number was eleven, she wasn't such a preppy thing as everyone thought. She didn't receive any detentions in her Prefect and Head girl years but when she was younger she got detentions for being out after curfew, magic in the corridors, forgotten homework etc etc. It was just everyone seemed to forget after she became a Prefect. She supposed eleven wasn't bad compared to other students cough the marauders cough

10) She loved her family, her friends and her life and her last thought before she died was 'but I haven't even begun to live yet' but if her dying meant Harry living then she would do it again and again and again.


	6. Peter Pettigrew

Authors note: Thanks to cutieme012 and HAFTKAKHALEB for reviewing! This chapter is a little short… sorry! But I really don't like Pettigrew so it was a hard chapter. Remus is next though! Please review! (I take requests)

Peter Pettigrew

1) He had always wished he could be more like James and Sirius or even Remus.

2) It was a surprise to everyone when he was placed in Gryffindor but it was even more of a surprise to him. He still thought that the hat had maybe made a mistake. For most of his school life he hadn't felt brave or daring and he had never shown any nerve or chivalry as the sorting hat had said when it had described Gryffindor.

3) He really really really didn't want the Potters to make him their secret-keeper. He knew that he would tell his master because he would have been killed if the Dark lord had discovered that he had known where they were and he was a wimp, he knew he was, he had always known it which was why he struggled to come to terms with his Gryffindor status.

4) The second the Potter's address passed through his lips he felt guilty. He had betrayed the people who had befriended him, the people who had looked out for him and he truly hated himself. In fact he felt like turning his wand on himself and ending it all, he nearly did, but he was too scared and that made him hate himself even more.

5) If he could have taken back those few words he would. It was those words that really made him realise what a coward he was.

6) He hated very few things, in fact only three, and they were (in order):

-himself

-the dark arts

-the dark mark on his arm because it symbolised what he had become.

7) He wished he could get married and have children.

8) He wished he could wake up and it was all a dream and he would get ready and go down to breakfast with the rest of the Marauders as happy and as care-free as they used to be. They were all alive and he didn't have that monstrosity on his skin.

9) He wished he was someone else. A kind, brave loving person who was far away from the dark arts and was certainly not a death eater. A person who was likeable and had lots of friends and girlfriends. Anyone really… just not himself.

10) He wished he was dead.


	7. Remus Lupin

Authors note: Another chapter! Thanks to people that reviewed! Next is James Potter (first gen) at the request of HAFTKAKHALEB, should be up later this week. Please review!

Remus Lupin

1) The happiest time of his life was his childhood at Hogwarts.

2) If he could change one thing in his life it wouldn't be the fact that he is a werewolf (though he hates it) as everyone would presume. It would be that he was never friends with Peter Pettigrew and he stopped James and Sirius being friends with him too because then James and Lily would still be alive which was his dearest wish.

3) The thing he hates most about being a werewolf is not the inconvenience, the pain or the inability to get work. It is the fact that had he not been a werewolf he could have persuaded Dumbledore to let him look after Harry. Although Harry had the safety of the blood bond at his Aunt and Uncle's house he thought he might have been able to persuade Dumbledore that Harry was safest with him but he didn't because he didn't trust himself with a child due to what would happen each month and he would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to Harry.

4) The second he saw Harry on the train he knew who he was even though he hadn't seen him for 12 years. It wasn't just the scar or the hair or even the eyes. It was the way he was with his friends, the way he laughed, the way he rolled his eyes. It was like seeing Lily and James all over again and although that made his heart swell with pride and made him want to dance around the room it also made him want to cry.

5) He made two massive mistakes in his life, two things that made him long for a time-turner. The first was not being there for Harry and the second was nearly abandoning his son. Ironically it was the subject of his first mistake that made him reconsider his second. It wasn't just the words that Harry said, though they were part of it, it was the way Harry looked at him. As he saw pleading in the boys eyes it reminded him of the fact that he had made a big mistake before and was probably making a similar one. Harry must have known exactly what was ahead of Teddy if Remus left him and it made Remus' heart ache. Both Harry and Teddy had needed him, he failed Harry, he wasn't going to fail Teddy too.

6) He loved Tonks more than anything, then he held Teddy and they became the _two_ things he loved most. He felt guilty though for letting them be associated so closely to him. The fact that he was a werewolf put them all in danger and this was constantly on his mind.

7) He loved Harry almost as much as Teddy and Tonks.

8) He knew that in his heart there would always be a space which belonged to James and Lily and (since recent events) Sirius. He would never forget them or stop loving them.

9) At school he never really minded Severus Snape.

10) When Sirius died it felt as if the very last part of his childhood died with him. Two of his best friends were now dead and the other was a murderous traitor that he never wanted to see again. It hurt more then than it did when he first thought James and Peter were dead and Sirius was the traitor because he never quite believed that and so he never gave up hope. Now he knew the truth and all the hope was gone as was Sirius. All that was left behind was the guilt he felt about that period of time when he didn't stand up for Sirius' innocence and a little bit of him had even believed in his guilt.

PLEASE REVIEW! (REQUESTS?)


	8. James Potter first gen

Authors note: James Potter now at the request of HAFTKAKHALEB so I hope you enjoy it! Please review! And check out my other stories!

James Potter

(first gen)

1) The second he saw Lily Evans he knew she was 'the one' and that one day he was going to marry her. He had felt so happy when she was sorted into Gryffindor, it felt like he was a little bit closer to reaching his aim. He didn't reach his aim until his very final year of school and if he had realised it was going to take him so long he might have given up…or maybe not. His father always said that he was a very stubborn person and once he got his teeth into something he wouldn't let go. Although he had always known that he would get her he hadn't betted on the time it would take because it took Lily a little bit longer to realise they were perfect together even though in James' view it was obvious.

2) He had always wanted a brother or sister. Then Sirius moved in and he saw the downsides! His habit of throwing his discarded socks around the room was just one of them but it was still brilliant. He had one of the people he loved most with him 24/7 and the plots they concocted in their room! They could share everything and they got closer that first summer than ever before and considering how close they were before that is really saying something. It was like having a real brother…but even better.

3) When he found out about Moony's 'furry little problem' he wasn't disgusted, scared or shocked. The only emotion he felt was confusement, he didn't understand why he had kept it from them. He wasn't that sure what the problem was. After all it was done now, there was nothing anyone could do about it. He felt sorry for him of course but it was just part of who Remus was and Remus just had to live with it. Then he thought of a way they could make it easier for Remus each month and as they say, the rest is history.

4) When he first held Harry he felt more love than he had ever felt before, either for Lily or his parents. Harry was just his everything.

5) He chose Harry's name. He wasn't named after anyone and the name didn't have any particular significance. He just had a dream and Lily was holding the baby and he was in the dream as well and he had leant over and said

"Hello Harry"

After that though Sirius had entered the dream singing Halleluiah but that's irrelevant. When he had woken up he had tried the name out in his head. He liked it and so when Lily asked him what he wanted to name him he said Harry without even thinking. It was just…right and Lily liked it so that was it.

6) He never hated Snape, he just hated the fact that Lily liked him maybe more than James himself. He saw him as a rival for Lily's affections and acted accordingly though sometimes (mainly at night) he felt guilty but then he thought of Lily and it all melted away.

7) He would rather have had Sirius as his secret keeper then Peter because he trusted Sirius more than any other person even perhaps Lily.

8) He thought that his wedding day was the happiest day of his life then he held Harry for the first time and decided he had _two_ best days of his life. But then a few months after Harry's birth he decided that everyday with his beautiful wife and playful son were the best days of his life.

9) He knew that however Harry turned out he would love him but he hoped he turned out more like Lily then himself because he had always admired her good heart and her kindness. He hoped Harry would inherit his looks and brains but internally he wanted him to be all Lily.

10) When he saw Voldermort on Halloween he knew it was all over, he knew he was going to die but he just hoped that Lily and Harry could escape and live. That was his last wish as the green light flashed.


	9. Luna Lovegood

Luna Lovegood

1) Everyone has repeatedly told her that Crumple-Horned Snorkacks do not exist and after a while she just agreed to make them shut up but deep down she does still think that they are real.

2) When she was younger her greatest wish was to have friends. When she met Harry, Hermione and Ron she knew she had achieved it and as the years went on they became closer and closer. She even painted them and Neville and Ginny on to the ceiling of her room along with the word friends! But it was when Harry and Ginny named their daughter Lily Luna Potter that she finally realised that she hadn't just found friends, she had found family.

3) When she saw her mother die she knew she was going to have to look after herself. Her father was always so busy and forgetful that it was more her looking after him than the other way around! She poured all her love into him instead because he needed it especially while he was grieving. When she met Harry he reminded her of that grieving man but Harry wasn't grieving death like her father, he was grieving life.

4) She considered her friends as her family but she did have a blood family too. She married the grandson of Newt Scamander and had twin boys; Lorcan and Lysander who she loved more than she believed possible but she still wished she could have had a girl just so she could name her after her mother.

5) Luna was not arrogant but she wasn't modest. She would just say things as they were. If she thought she was good at something she would say so just as she would if she was bad at something and Luna thought she was brave. Her greatest regret was that she wasn't in Gryffindor after all hadn't she fought in the Ministry of Magic with Harry? She was in Ravenclaw which would have been her second choice but it wasn't Gryffindor. She didn't consider herself that clever, she got average grades which in her opinion weren't enough to merit her place in a house of intelligence. Hermione's grades were a lot better than hers and yet Hermione was in the house of the lions. Luna's main reason for her desire to be a Gryfindorian was not just her determination that that is where she belonged but more to do with the fact that that was her mother's house and more than anything she wanted to follow in her footsteps.

6) When she joined the DA it was more than just a group to her, it was a lifeline. It was her opportunity to make friends…and she took it.

7) When her father died she felt as if she would never recover, she had promised her mother she would look after him and she had failed. Not only had she lost her mother but now she had lost her father too. It was when her friends comforted her that she realised the full extent of friendship and it helped her through the pain and on to happier times. Her family hadn't shrunk, it had grown.

8) When her parents were dead she could relate to Harry more and more and they became closer than ever before.

9) It was Harry who introduced her to what became her husband and she knew from the way he introduced him that he thought he was a good match because he knew her better than anyone because he was her _friend_ and that made her fell warm inside. She could tell from the twinkle in his emerald eyes that he considered this man as perfect for her. He was perfect and her wedding day was perfect and every single day since was perfect and it was all thanks to Harry because he was a perfect friend.

10) Her friends were perfect, her husband was perfect, her sons were perfect and her house was perfect. Luna knew her life was perfect.


	10. Mad eye Moody

Author's note: I have finally updated! Wooooo! I am going away for a week and so there will be no more updates then but I hope to write another chapter while I am away so I will post it when I get back. Have a nice half term! And please review!

Alastor Moody also known as Mad-eye Moody

1) He was one of the most famous aurors of his time and he single-handedly caught dozens of dementors and yet most people believed him to have turned mad upon his retirement, this hurt more than he ever let on.

2) Despite being an auror who has permission to kill upon capture he never killed anyone unless he had to. It wasn't that he felt sorry for the death eaters or even that he didn't think they deserved to die because he believed that whole-heartedly. It was just that he didn't believe that you should kill someone in order to reinforce the law against killing someone. It was just too hypocritical for his taste.

3) When Dumbledore asked him to come out of retirement in order to teach at Hogwarts he was actually quite excited though he pretended otherwise. One of his greatest regrets was that he never actually managed to do any teaching and so if anyone was to ask again… weel he might just accept.

4) Moody had fought evil people for most of his life and had been in some horrific circumstances which would have given lesser people a heart attack but while he was locked in that trunk and the spells around him were wearing off he was truly scared although he would never admit it. When the trunk was opened he felt more relieved than he had ever felt in his life.

5) After he was retired he missed being an auror and fighting for the good side. He felt unneeded and unwanted when he wasn't doing something useful. That's why he joined The Order of the Phoenix so readily. It was a relief in a way, he was fighting for the greater good again.

6) Moody prided himself on never being too close to anyone, after all you never knew who you could trust in war. It was just the way he was. He believed that he cared for no one so why did Dumbledore's death leave such a great hole in his life and his heart? Moody didn't need friends did he?

7) When he agreed to take part in the rescue mission at number 4 Privet Drive and was told of the risks he just knew he was going to die that night.

8) If he could have chosen a way to die it would have been the way he did. Fighting for what he knew to be right.

9) If he had one regret it was that he never got married and had his own children, maybe it would have been nice to have someone to love and someone to love him.

10) When he was being sorted the sorting hat considered Slytherin which is the thing that made him want to become an auror, to prove it wrong.


	11. Ron Weasley

Ron Weasley

1) If he was to be truly honest with himself he had known Hermione was something the first time he met her on the train to Hogwarts first year. Okay so at first that something had been a pain in the bum but it was in his first year that he knew she was special. Sure she hadn't been exactly sugar sweet but Ron had known she would come round, and she did.

2) When he first saw Harry Potter on the train he yearned to make friends with him. He didn't want to go to Hogwarts with no friends, he wanted someone to sit with on the train and he seemed nice but that wasn't the main thing.

Harry Potter was _famous_, Harry Potter would make everyone in Hogwarts sit up and look and in extension they would look at _Ron_ if he was with him and so Ron would get a bit of fame. Having five older brothers who all excelled in their chosen field made it hard to get attention and they were hard to live up to but Ron was certain that none of his brothers had ever been friends with a famous person.

It was along that journey that Ron found out how nice Harry really was and then nothing else mattered. He just wanted to be friends with Harry for who he was.

3) Ron loved his family, he really did but he just wished they had a little bit more money. In fact he would gladly trade Percy in for a few galleons. The thing he hated more than anything when he was growing up was having second hand robes and books and shoes and well _everything_. That's why he only had two children though Hermione wanted more, because that way he could give them the very best.

4) The thing he regrets more than anything is walking out on his friends when they needed him. They may have forgiven him but he would never forgive himself.

5) He wished there was something about him that stood out, brains like Hermione's or Quidditch skill like Harry or good lucks like Cedric, anything really.

6) The names he and Hermione gave their children all had a special meaning. Hugo meant heart And Rose meant rise or fame.

7) Ron hated the fact that he always had someone to live up to. His parents, his brothers and having his best friend as the boy who lived. There was Hermione's ex Viktor Krum as well and even Hermione herself if you thought of all her brains.

This was why he made sure his children knew they didn't have anything to live up to and though Hermione claimed he was discouraging them he knew he was doing the right thing because he remembered how it felt to always have someone you had to beat.

8) There was more than just the Fred-turned-my-teddy-into-a-spider reason of why Ron had a slight touch of arachnophobia. When Ron was six he had crept out into the broom shed near The Burrow to play a bit of night time Quidditch but when he had tried to sit on the broom it bucked him off (he later discovered that it was because his mum had put a charm on it to prevent just thus sort of night time expeditions) and he landed in the middle of a big spiders nest and he had got covered in spiders and he had opened his mouth to scream and spiders had even gone in there. He had finally managed to get out after a few minutes of struggling but he would never forget the feel of so many wriggly legs and ugh!

9) Hermione is a _much_ better kisser than Lavender.

10) Ron was glad Harry had defeated Voldermort, glad that the world was safe and a good environment for his children, glad that that was no more dictatorship and glad that everyone was treated as an equal again but he felt that his brother was not a fair exchange. He knew Fred would not consider it to be but when Ron looked at George and the way he stared at the bed Fred used to occupy or when he said half a sentence and looked around expecting his twin to finish it then Ron didn't think it was fair.

He didn't think it was fair anyone had to die and that made him glad Voldermort was dead because he deserved it for the lives he had ended but if he was glad Voldermort was dead then that meant he must also be glad about the sacrifices that had to be made to take down the evil wizard which meant he was glad Fred was dead. Which wasn't true, he was just so confused sometimes.


	12. Dobby

Dobby

1) He absolutely hated the Malfoy's more than anyone else alive and he would always be grateful to Harry for rescuing him. In his opinion it was very clever and brave of him especially as he did it to save a lowly house elf not that he treated him like one and he loved to share this opinion with anyone and everyone much to Harry's chagrin. But the main reason Dobby was so faithful to Harry was that Harry treated him like a friend and that's why Dobby went to save him that night and why he didn't mind dying for him. If he had to choose a way to die he would have chosen that way anyway.

2) He didn't mean to get Harry in trouble with the pudding after all he knew what it was like to be shouted at by everyone and to be hit and pushed around. All he was trying to do was help him just as he was in the Quidditch match, He didn't mean to make him lose all the bones in his arm not that that was his fault it was that Lockhart persons' but still he felt guilty. As he did when he stopped that barrier letting them through but how was he to know that they would try to fly a car to Hogwarts and nearly get themselves expelled? But at least if they were expelled they weren't at Hogwarts. He hoped Harry understood that he was just trying to help.

3) He was also very grateful to Hermione for all her work on S.P.E.W, he was a very proud member himself but sometimes he wondered whether it was a bit pointless because he knew firsthand what people's attitudes towards house elves were like and he knew that a few little badges were unlikely to change that. Personally he thought a few _earthquakes_ would be unlikely to change that.

4) He didn't just look after Winky because Dumbledore told him to but because from the second he saw her he thought she was special and wanted to marry her. If there was one thing he regretted about his death it was that he never told her his feelings first.

5) Dobby loved socks, fact. But does anyone really understand why he loved socks? He loved socks because the only other member of his family to ever be freed was his second cousin and she was freed by someone accidentally handing her some socks so for Dobby socks symbolised hope and freedom and then he was freed, by a sock and so was it really surprising that he loved them?

6) When Dobby was young he was always the one who rebelled against the family, he was always the one that hid so that one of his siblings had to do jobs instead of him. He used to hide in an empty box in the very corner of Malfoy Manor and dream. He dreamt of freedom, of love, of independence and then one day he got caught hiding… and since then he never dared dream again not even years after he was freed.

7) Dobby was well-known for being brave, years after his death everyone still talked about the way he had helped save Harry Potter but Dobby disagreed. When he had stood in Malfoy Manor looking at Harry Potter and his friends Dobby had not felt courageous all he had felt was fear. Fear of the people he knew were upstairs, fear of being in the one place he had finally escaped, fear of the task he knew he would have to do and above all fear of failure which he was positive was hanging over his head. But if everyone else knew Dobby's feelings they would have said he was braver still.

8) Dobby had never known his father, he was beheaded before Dobby was a week old because he was _old_ and Dobby was young and so they expected Dobby to take his fathers place. He heard stories about his father of course, stories of bravery, of loyalty and of honour and he knew his father had died because he had been born because he had taken his fathers place. His mother had gone not long after and Dobby was alone and from the minute he saw his mothers head dropping to the floor he knew three things; He would never live up to the memory of his mother or father, he would never be a good house elf and he was destined to be alone for his whole life. And so he just accepted it… until Harry Potter came along.

9) Dobby didn't dream but in his heart he knew what he wanted, Winky was number one of course but he had also always wanted children. His perfect life would be marrying Winky, having a child and then all three of them living in the Potter household and helping Harry and Ginny Potter raise their children.

10) He had died before he could make it come true but he could look down on the Potter family and Winky (who still worked in Hogwarts kitchens) and finally dream. He couldn't dream on earth but now he finally could and then he knew that when he grabbed the sock he wasn't truly free because he still had all of his memories and still saw his old family but the second that knife had pierced his skin he was free. Finally… he was free… for ever.


	13. Narcissa Malfoy

Narcissa Malfoy

1) When she took the dark mark she had no idea that it would effect her life as much as it did. She had no idea that she would have a son who she would come to love more than life itself and she had no idea that it would effect every little decision she ever made, if she had known than she might never have taken it.

2) Narcissa was bought up not to love, she was taught that loving was weak and so she never loved. A pet was something to practice spells on, family were there to feed you and cater for your needs, house elves were there as slaves, friends were there as accomplices and Lucius was there as a shield, nothing more and nothing less. Narcissa loved no one… until she held her baby boy in her arms.

3) Narcissa had never felt so frightened as the time Voldermort demanded her son; he was pure and innocent. Narcissa wanted to fight, wanted to refuse but Draco was so eager, so excited yet so totally naïve that she found herself playing along just to keep him happy. She pretended that it was a good thing, until she found out what her lord was planning… and then she just wanted to go back in time and change it all. She just wanted to rip the mark from her sons arm and let him return to his childhood. She had wanted to die, but she was determined to protect him.

4) Andromeda was her favourite sister. When she was a child Andromeda was the one who picked her up and hugged her when she fell down while Bella would just stand on her fingers and walk past, Andromeda was the one who used to sneak down to the kitchen to get her food in the middle of the night when she was hungry while Bella would just shout at her to quit whining. Andromeda was the one who taught her protego, the shield spell while all Bella taught her was how to run as she liked practising crucio on her. But Andromeda left her, left her at the mercy of her family and that was why Andromeda was no longer her favourite sister and that was why even now she can't ever forgive her

It was crueller to pretend to care and to let her get close to her big sister (but not love, never love) only for the big sister to run off than it was for her other older sister to never care and never run off. At least that way Narcissa knew where she stood.

5) Narcissa never loved Lucius, she never wanted to marry him and she certainly didn't want to spend the rest of her life with him but her parents expected her to marry and it was an honour to be chosen by a Malfoy. An honour which Narcissa couldn't help but welcome and so she was married and although she grew to tolerate Lucius and like him (even if it was only for the reason that she got Draco out of it) she still wished she could have married for love and so she taught Draco to marry for love… and he did.

6) She liked Astoria. She was pretty, clever, pure-blooded and yet still quite nice and she birthed Narcissa's grandson who was every bit of handsome as Draco had been. Scorpius was perfect and innocent and that was the way Narcissa intended him to stay. Never again would a Malfoy be involved with dark arts if she could help it.

7) From the second Voldermort demanded her son she hated him and wished him to lose. Oh she hated Harry Potter but she hated Voldermort a lot more and she would rather Harry won than him. Voldermort may not have killed Draco but he killed Draco's childhood and she was ashamed that she had bought him into the world and right into the Dark Lord's clutches.

8) When Scorpius wrote to excitedly tell her that he had been placed in Slytherin she couldn't help but feel disappointed. It seemed to be a sign that her grandson was going to enter a dark world just like his father but seven years later Scorpius came out just as happy as he went in and she had finally relaxed.

9) Sometimes, just sometimes, she wished that she could have had more than one child. If she had so much joy from Draco then wouldn't it be doubled if he had a sibling? Tripled if he had two? But then she remembered how much effort she had to put in to protect Draco and she knew that she wouldn't have been able to cope with more than one child. But she still wanted lots of grand-children and great grand-children!

10) Her best day ever had been the birth of her son, Draco. The second best day of her life was the birth of her grandson Scorpius and now Scorpius's wife was pregnant…


	14. Hagrid

Hagrid

1. He did not love Harry because he was the boy who lived, or even because he was a naturally polite or friendly boy but because he accepter him for who he was (something a lot of people struggled with). He also felt as though he had something in common with him. Hagrid had become an orphan when he was only a couple of years older than Harry was when he came to Hogwarts and Hagrid had never known his giantess mother.

2. Hagrid did not love big beasts because he liked what they looked like, he didn't like what they looked like just like everyone else but he loved them because no one else did. No one thought three-headed dog Fluffy was cute and so Hagrid made sure that he did, no one wanted a dragon so Hagrid did. He knew what it was like to be unloved and shunned and so he made sure that he loved all of the animals that had been shunned from the wizarding world, just so that someone did.

3. Hagrid did not just regard Harry as a friend, he looked at him in a more fatherly way. In his head he often thought of himself as a father figure or at least an Uncle.

4. Hagrid spent his whole childhood yearning for his teenage years to come so that he could go to Hogwarts, and then he got there and people laughed and pointed and made snide comments and all he wanted to do was go home again. But then he made a friend and everything seemed better. Friends always make everything seem brighter.

5. When his father died Hagrid nearly died himself, he wasn't sure if it was possible to die from pain but he felt as if he was. Slowly dying from the inside. His heart hurt so much he struggled to breath. The one person who had always stood by him, was gone.

6. When Hagrid got expelled the one thing he was thankful for was that his father was not there to see it, his father never saw him in the black cloud of disgrace. The black cloud that seemed to follow Hagrid everywhere.

7. When Hagrid was expelled he had nowhere to go. Dumbledore rescued him, gave him a home and a job and made him feel welcome but he gave him something else which meant more to Hagrid than anything else, he gave him trust.

8. Hagrid had never loved a woman for fear that she would not return his feelings. But then he met Madame Olympe Maxime and he believed she was the one, that she had accepted him and so Hagrid gave her what he had given no one else… and had it thrown back into his face.

9. Hagrid had known pain in his life but never the pain like he felt when he saw Harry's lifeless body. Hagrid had sworn to himself that he would protect him and Hagrid had failed.

10. But Harry hadn't died and Hagrid hadn't failed and Voldermort was dead and suddenly, suddenly everything didn't look quite so bleak because friends make everything brighter.


	15. The Weasley Twins

The Weasley Twins

1) The twins never fell out, didn't even argue. George could only remember being mad at his twin twice. The first time was during that fateful journey in which he lost an ear. It hurt losing an ear, not just externally but internally too. Sure, losing an ear hurt like the dickens and the sight of all the blood made him feel like fainting but that was external, that was the visual damage. It was the invisible damage that hurt more, the emotionally damage; The fact that he and Fred would never look the same again. He never mentioned anything to Fred but he had felt so angry with him for ignoring the solution he wanted Fred to think of so badly that it hurt but also didn't because he would feel so guilty. He wanted Fred to get rid of one of his ears, he knew it was barbaric but it would keep anyone from telling them apart and that was what he wanted more than anything.

There were spells weren't there which made it painless? He didn't want his twin to go through the suffering he did, he just wanted them to look the same. It angered him that Fred didn't even seem to consider it even though he knew that it probably had just never even crossed his mind. He knew he shouldn't be angry, but he was.

2) The second time he was angry made him feel even worse than the first. He was angry at Fred for leaving him, for dying and letting him go through life on his own. He tried to stem the anger, tried to ignore it but he couldn't. It wasn't until he went to the joke shop, sat on Fred's bed and talked to him as if he was there. Shouted at him, screamed and cried; truly let all of his grief out that he stopped feeling angry. For a while he stopped feeling anything… and then he felt determination. Determination to live the life his twin couldn't. If Fred couldn't live then George was going to live for the both of them.

3) Fred and George Weasley resented people saying they were separate people, they had been born together and they were together all the time. They were emotionally joined, therefore they were one person. They shared everything, the reason they only had one set of school books between them was not because their parents couldn't afford two like everyone thought it was because they didn't need two. They were one and they only needed one of everything. That is why they have one chapter for them both, they share everything and this is one last thing they can share.

4) Fred went out with Angelina because he liked her, he liked the fact that she was always kind to people and the fact that she would drop everything she was doing to help someone else. He liked the way she laughed and the way she joked around. He thought she was pretty, he thought he loved her. It wasn't until there fourth date that he realised he loved her a friend more than as a girlfriend.

5) It wasn't until Fred's funeral that George discovered he liked Angelina, he fought it convinced it would be tarnishing his brothers memory to go out with her. It wasn't until Ron's wedding that he realised he loved her and could fight his feelings no longer.

6) It wasn't until George's wedding morning when he was fighting guilty feelings that Fred finally managed to make him understand that he didn't mind, that he relished the thought of them together. They made a nice couple, if Fred couldn't make his brother happy and be there for him then he was glad he had found someone who could.

7) The name Fred for their son was a joint decision and though it sometimes hurt when George called his son and remembered the way he used to shout Fred over when he found a secret passage he would have been able to call his son anything else.

8) Fred loved the fact that his nephew was called Fred and he watched over him, making sure he was safe. Maybe George realised, maybe not… But Fred believed that he did.

9) When George was waving the Hogwarts Express off which was carrying his eleven year old son away from him he felt as if he was losing his twin all over again but then he remembered the things they had got up to in Hogwarts and knew it would be cruel to deprive his son of that. Besides he knew he was safe, he knew Fred would watch over him.

10) Fred and George Weasley were not two individuals, when separated they were half a person. Together they were a whole. George Weasley was never going to be whole again.


	16. Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall. 

1) It wasn't that she loved teaching, Merlin if teaching people like James Potter and Sirius Black were anything to go by she HATED teaching. It was just that she had never had much of a childhood, her parents were constantly arguing and her school life at Hogwarts was her only sanctuary. The thing that she remembered most was the way her friends rallied round her, the way the teachers encouraged her and that was what made her want to be a teacher. So that she could make Hogwarts a sanctuary for other people, she wanted to be a rock for children like adults had been for her when she was growing up and, if she was really honest; she was a teacher because she had loved Hogwarts so much that she just hadn't wanted to leave.

2)All the students liked to pretend that she was in love with Albus Dumbledore, this made her laugh. It was so absurd! Like she could like someone like Dumbledore in any way other than a friend. He would drive her mad with all his offerings of sherbet lemons and all his ridiculous passwords, he drove her mad already! Think how bad it would be if she actually went out with him or even married him! No, the whole idea was ridiculous. Minerva was never going to marry, she had lost the only person she would have wanted to spend the rest of her life with…

3) She didn't really regret not getting married, but she did regret never having children. The plain and simple fact was; she had no one. Her parents were dead, she had no siblings and no other relatives. The only thing she had in life were her friends and that's why she held them so close. It was nice living at Hogwarts and being around children all the time because she did love children, apart from when they woke her up in the middle of the night with some Quidditch victory celebrations, and she did think of everyone in her house as her children but still, it would have been nice to have a real blood child.

4) The hardest thing she had ever done in her life was leave baby Harry on his relatives doorstep. She had seen what the place was like, heard the way they hated abnormality, felt their hatred, smelt their house in all of its cleaning-product glory, tasted their unfairness. Yet she had no fought against Dumbledore, had been too afraid of losing his friendship that she valued so much. She had been weak, and she could never forget it.

5) Teachers were not supposed to have favourites, McGonagall treated everyone the same but in her mind she had students she preferred. Her favourite student was not Percy Weasley or Hermione Granger like everyone would presume. She had been very fond of Lily Evans but she wasn't her favourite either and neither was Remus Lupin. Her favourite was not Harry although she loved him like a nephew and it was not Neville Longbottom although she was fond of him too. Her favourite students were James Potter and Sirius Black, oh she hated teaching them, they turned her hair grey! But she loved the way they made her laugh. After a difficult day their pranks really lightened her up. No one could have been more depressed than her on that fateful Halloween night.

6) When Minerva saw Albus lying on the floor under Hogwarts towers she wouldn't believe he was dead, when she saw the coffin that she knew his body was in, she wouldn't believe he was dead and even now, years and years later, she wouldn't believe he was dead because he wasn't. Not really, he lived on at the school inside of every student that had ever attended there. You don't need horocruxes to never die.

7) McGonagall was more moved than she let on when she was made headmistress of Hogwarts after the war. She had achieved the one thing that she had thought she would never achieve, she had achieved her ultimate goal and it made her feel guilty because sitting in Dumbledore's old office she felt it was exactly that. Dumbledore's old office, she never thought of it as 'her office' and it felt just like she had stolen it from him.

8) There was still a little pot of sherbet lemons sitting on the desk.

9) She offered a sherbet lemon to every person who came in the room, legacy's must live on.

10) People live, people die. McGonagall knew she would die someday but she had also convinced herself at last that there would be people who would miss her and that made her live. One particular person made her live more than anyone else, one particular person who was called Lily Luna Potter and happened to be her goddaughter.


	17. Harry Potter

Harry Potter. 

1) When he was young Harry's favourite thing was to dream, just lie back and dream. He didn't dream of being rich, a hero, a film star or any of the things children usually dreamed about. He dreamed of one thing…of love. He wanted someone who cared for him, who cared if he was happy and healthy, someone who wanted to keep him safe, someone who didn't want him to feel pain let alone inflict it. Someone who fed him and clothed him and made sure he had everything he needed. Someone who would give him happiness.

2) Very few people know that Harry spent the first few years of his life in a cupboard and those that do he often catches looking at him pityingly. But in actual fact Harry is not that bitter about his old bedroom. It was dark and cold and scary, but it was also shelter from the shouting and the hitting, it was _his_. He could hide in there like a rabbit in a burrow and, well, it felt safe. Sometimes Harry wishes he still had his cupboard to curl up in and be away from the prying eyes and the pointing fingers.

3) Harry gave up on his hope of ever finding a family a long time before he reached double digits, his hope was rekindled when Hagrid gave him his Hogwarts letter. He may not get a family, but here was his chance of some friends which would be nearly as good!

4) And Harry met Hermione and Ron and got close to Ginny, Luna and Neville too and he found that he had got his family. His friends were not nearly as good as a family, they _were_ his family

5) As a child Harry was plagued by nightmares, every night reliving that Halloween night when he became an orphan. He woke up screaming night after night, but the fear was immediately replaced by guilt. Why had he not protected his mother? That is what sons should do. Even though he was a baby he should have been able to do something, how can he have robbed the greatest and most evil wizard of all time of all of his powers and yet not been able to help his mother?

6) He loved Teddy as much as he loved his own children, the first word, the first step, the first day at school, he felt as proud of Teddy's accomplishments as he did of James' and Lily's and Al's. But He felt a stab of pain when he looked into Teddy's eyes…. Remus' eyes… that he never felt when looking at his own children. He had to fight not to cry sometimes, for Teddy's sake.

7) When he held that resurrection stone in his hand temptation filled him like never before. He had felt temptation before, he had been tempted to run away once or twice, he had been tempted to punch his Uncle a few times too. He had always resisted but as he held that stone he didn't know if he would be able to.

It wasn't his parents he wanted to bring back. He wished they were still alive, he had a hole in his heart where they should be, he longed to have two people who loved him unconditionally but he had lasted this far without them, he could carry on doing so. No, the person he wanted to bring back more than anyone was Fred. Without Fred, George was incomplete. Even without his parents Harry was a whole person while George could never be whole again.

In his hand he had held the tool which could make everything better again, which could reunite the twins, heal the grief the Weasley family felt. Ron, Ginny… they would all be happy again. He had the power to do that, the temptation was overcoming him but….he couldn't. Dumbledore had warned him, and so he resisted temptation once again and threw the stone… threw it as far away from himself as he could, where no one would ever find it again.

8) When James was born Harry was truly speechless, he had helped create this beautiful little being, this tiny, innocent little baby was his and he vowed never to let anything hurt the tiny infant. He thought that after the first time the disbelief would fade slightly, that the other children's births would seem less magical than the first. Each child proved him totally wrong.

9) When he waved each child off on the Hogwarts express for the first time, it was hard to stay smiling. He didn't like his children to be so far away. He finally had his own family, he didn't want them to go away. But Hogwarts had housed some of his best childhood memories, it was important and a good experience, he couldn't deny his children that.

10) The old group often met back up and had a meal or a drink together. They never discussed the past, that pain stayed buried, but every new birth, every new marriage, was celebrated together. After all it's the future and the present that matters, not the past.


	18. Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black

Author's note: Thank you so much for the great reviews!

Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. 

1) Bellatrix was not always the heartless, evil woman that everyone remembers. Once she was a small girl who made lots of friends and loved pleasing her teachers and getting good marks. She was pretty, clever and popular. She loved her elder sister Andromeda and aspired to be just like her…and then she went to Hogwarts.

2) At Hogwarts Bellatrix quickly learnt that her good looks should be used to get her own way and to reel in victims. Her intelligence should be used to learn the darkest of curses and the only friends she needed to make was those who could get her somewhere. Bellatrix got Os, Bellatrix got even prettier, Bellatrix got evil.

3) The once loving little girl lost all ability to trust or love, the only person she trusted was herself. Her friends were simply accomplices, her sister Narcissa was simply another human being who she had no affection for and Andromeda…Andromeda was nothing to her, not since she married that Mudbloods and brought shame on the family; _her _family.

4) That day Andromeda left Bellatrix saw her mother cry for the first time…and she hated her for it. Pure bloods didn't cry, Mudbloods cried. Crying was a sign of weakness, pure bloods were not weak. Her mother showing weakness meant there was weakness in the blood, people might think Bellatrix was weak. She was not weak. And so she hated Andromeda too, because she caused doubt into how strong they were. She has been trying to get rid of that doubt every since but right until her death she never quite managed it.

5) After leaving school she married Rodolphus, she didn't love him, she didn't care at all about him. The only thing she cared about what his pure blood status and his money. He had both, she got the ring on her finger, that was it. There was nothing else involved. She didn't _want_ to marry for love she had told herself repeatedly, because love was a weakness and she was _not_ weak.

6) Becoming a death eater was the best thing she had ever done, now she had _power_. She had the power to make people suffer, to make them beg, to make them _scream_. She loved that power, and she worshipped the Dark Lord for giving it to her.

7) She could have dodged Azkaban, she could have made up a lot of rubbish about the imperious curse like Lucius…but she didn't. She didn't want to act like following the Dark Lord was something she had no control over, like something she didn't wanted to do. Going to Azkaban advertised her loyalty to her Lord, she put up with the screaming, the shouting, the awful memories; all to show her Lord the extent she would go for him. She wished he would acknowledge it.

8) Killing Sirius was….different. She didn't feel guilty exactly, after all Sirius had been disowned; he was no longer a part of her family and was as unimportant as the hundreds of other people she had killed. She also didn't feel sad, it wasn't _her_ fault that Sirius didn't know what was good for him, what _side_ was good for him.

But she didn't feel victorious like she normally did after a killing, she didn't feel the usual electricity running through her, the usual satisfaction and superiority. She just felt…indifferent. It was as if nothing had happened, as if it wasn't her holding the wand, shooting the spell, and watching him fall. He fell…the little boy she had taught to read and played peek-a-boo with, the little boy she had comforted after his father had been in another of his drunken rages. Sirius Black was no longer that little boy, all he was was the enemy and the enemy had to be disposed of.

9) The final battle, she thought they would win, she thought they would finally vanquish any doubt that others may have had about her masters superiority. It had started so well, she had been in her element, they fell in front of her, person after person after person, all succumbing to her power and her spells. She had never felt so on fire, so enthused, because she knew that this was the day that they defeated all the other enemies.

But suddenly there was a scream, such a piercing scream…and she turned around, she saw Nymphadora fall. Her hair was a deathly black and flying around her shoulders and there was such a thud as she hit the floor, a thump so final that Bellatrix knew it was over, the woman's life was over….her niece.

For the first time she felt something stir in her chest, she felt the power flow out of her as fast as the blood in her face.

10) She had been going to leave right then, but suddenly a group of children were upon her. Hexing and shouting and cursing, and her natural instincts kicked in. She fought and she fought, determined to finish them. As she fought her heart stopped aching, stopped fluttering, it went back to how it had been before. And Bellatrix forgot her niece, forgot everything. As she always did when her heart threatened to overtake her head. She was back to fighting for him, for her master, she was going to win for him.

She tuned out all the noise around her and just concentrated on the fighting the teenagers, as if a group of adolescents could beat her! Yet they seemed to dodge every spell she threw at them and then suddenly, there was a flash of red and a lot of shouting. She didn't even have time to register what the words were, all she knew was that Molly Weasley was fighting her. That blood traitor, beat her? She laughed as she danced along in battle, swerving this way and that, curling her wand one way and then another.

Her laughs died down as she realised this was going to be a hard fight. She focused on her target, she summoned up all of the magic inside of her, she sent one unforgivable after another. She lashed to the right and to the left as the Weasley woman fought back, harder than anyone had ever fought. Never had Bellatrix encountered this type of battle, this woman was fighting for her children, Bellatrix had never seen anyone being driven on by such a force. The force was so powerful, so much more powerful than anything Bellatrix had.

She let her magic almost overflow and then she raised her wand to send the most powerful 'Avada Kedavra' she had ever sent. But before she could send it there was a flash, a powerful bolt that hit her right in the chest. She staggered, the burning was so intense, and then crumpled to the ground.

Bellatrix Lestrange had fought for the last time.


	19. Sybill Trelawney

Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was quite a hard one to write.

Sybill Trelawney 

1) Sybill was born on the birthday of her great great grandmother; Cassandra Trelawney. This was a sign; a sign that after all of the missed generations, she had _the_ talent. Her mother went on about it every single day, she was so happy, so proud. Sybill wanted to prove herself, to prove to everyone that she had the gift…for her mother's sake.

2) Sybill's dad was a muggle and they lived in a muggle neighbourhood. This meant that Sybill had to go to a muggle Primary school. She didn't fit in, at all. The other children wore short, pleated skirts and white blouses, her skirt was down to her feet and flowing. Her blouse was baggy and over the top she wore a natty shawl, the only possession she had that used to belong to her great great grandmother.

The kids could be cruel, they laughed, they whispered, they pointed. She held her head up high, _she_ would be going to Hogwarts anyway. But it still hurt, that not one of them tried to befriend her.

3) Hogwarts would be better, a new start. She sat in the station by herself (she arrived very early to make sure she didn't miss it), she sat on the train by herself, and she was left to go in the boats with Hagrid because she was the one left over. Then she got sorted, and as she joined the Hufflepuff table; she was so longer alone.

4) Hogwarts passed blissfully, oh she still got teased. The Slytherins made rude remarks, the Gryffindors hexed her and the Ravenclaws spread rumours but she had the Hufflepuffs now. She was _part_ of a group at last, she fitted in somewhere. They looked out for her and were her companions and…she was happy.

5) Hogwarts was the only place she had ever been happy, her only talent was Divination. When she saw Hogwarts was advertising for a new Divination teacher she knew that it was her chance. It was a symbol of what to do with her life, it was her calling, it was a sign. She took the interview.

6) Dumbledore had been hard to impress, he had seemed quite cynical and cold at first and then suddenly, right at the end of the meeting, he suddenly became extremely friendly and had offered her a job. Sybill had known she would impress him.

7) Sybill was in her element as a teacher, oh people laughed at her, but she was used to that by now. She was teaching them her passion, she was fostering talents, she was _proving _herself. Every year students came and went, her numbers often dropped slightly and then she had to try and make her subject more interesting; she would predict a death. It was necessary.

8) Sybill never hated anyone but when Umbridge tried to remove her from her home and haven, she felt so close to it. It was the worst time in her life, and also the best, because people stuck up for her. McGonagall, Dumbledore…all fighting for her and comforting her.

9) She was at the final battle, she watched the hexes and curses fly. She heard the shouts and the screams, she felt the pain. All of these people, fighting to save each other. It didn't matter what race they were, what gender they were, their age, their profession, what they wore. Nobody noticed and everyone was equal. Everyone was fighting for humankind and for Hogwarts. She stood strong and she threw her precious crystal balls, she knocked out person after person, including Fenir Greyback who had been about to savage Lavender Brown. She was fighting; she wasn't good at curses, she wasn't good at physical fighting, she was good at crystal gazing, and so that's what she used. She was fighting along with everyone else, fighting for the one place she had always kept safe.

10) Maybe she never did get the same sort of recognition as other battling heroes like Molly Weasley. Maybe she never did get truly commended for saving Lavender's life. But she did help save Hogwarts, and that's all she wanted to do.


	20. Molly Weasley nee Prewitt

Molly Prewitt nee Weasley

1) Molly was the youngest in her family, all of her brothers were all older than her and she used to beg them to play with her. She used to hang on the fence at the bottom of the garden and wait for them to come back from their Muggle primary school (where her dad had insisted they go) and then she used to run up to them and hug them really hard and they never used to mind, even when she did it in front of their friends and they all laughed.

When the last of her brothers went to Hogwarts she had never felt so alone, she just sat around in the garden by herself, she had no one to have a grass fight with, no one to force to play dollies with her, no one to laugh with or play with. Even when they came home in the holidays it was different, because they had homework and they had friends round and they always talked about Hogwarts and how great it was. Molly tried hard to keep Ginny from feeling the way she had when her brothers had left her because even as an adult she remembered the pain of being separate and alone.

But she never felt as alone as the time she was told her brothers had all been murdered, all together, they had all left her. She felt more alone on that day than ever before. But then Percy had started crying and Bill and Charlie had started arguing and Fred and George were scaring Ron and baby Ginny woke up and she felt…comforted because her brothers would live on in her and with a big family like hers, you were never alone.

Till this day she believes that it was her brothers who had comforted her that day, to make her go from being so completely depressed, to laughing.

2) She had made friends at Hogwarts, got satisfactory grades, had boyfriends, had dances, had…happiness. Her Hogwarts days were peaceful and she still remembered them so fondly, she wished her children could have had trouble-free days at Hogwarts too.

3) She married Arthur young, she had just left Hogwarts, he had just started working at the ministry. She had no dreams of careers, of further education, of travelling. All she wanted was to marry the man she loved and start a family, and so despite her family's protests, that's what she did.

4) When she first held Bill she felt a rush of love that she had never felt for anyone else, not even Arthur, she thought it had been so powerful that she would never feel so strongly again, that it was impossible. She was proved wrong; first with Charlie, then with Percy, then with Fred and George, then Ron and then Ginny…and then on the platform when she hugged Harry and looked into his emerald eyes, so haunted and needy. She really had eight children.

5) When Bill left for Hogwarts, Molly cried, it was something so alien to her but she truly had felt the need to do it. Bill, her little baby, was growing up and she didn't want it to be so fast. Because before she knew it he would have left and he would be moving away and Molly didn't want to lose any of her children, she wished they could just stay at the house forever so she could keep them safe.

6) It hurt when all of her other children left too, but Ginny's hurt the most. Because suddenly the house was empty, there was no squabbling, no shouting, no laughing, no crying. Arthur was at work and all of the children had either left home or were at school. She started a whole load of hobbies just to fill up time. She knitted jumpers to send to her children, she wrote letters to friends she hadn't spoken to in years, she cleaned, she cooked, she gardened. Anything to take away the hollow ache in her stomach when she looked at her children's made beds.

7) When she first met Harry, she did not see the scar on his forehead, she saw a little boy who was lost and a little bit nervous, a muggle-born perhaps, parents were nowhere to be seen. When Fred and George told her it was Harry Potter she still didn't see him as the boy-who-lived, she saw him as a deprieved little boy who just needed happiness…she and her family were willing to give that. Not because he was 'the chosen one' but because he needed it.

8) When Percy left Molly had never felt so upset, because her iron strong family was breaking apart and Percy was alone and might never come back. But in a way she felt a small amount of hope about the situation, because it was safer for Percy to be estranged from them, he was a less likely target if he was no longer associated with them.

9) She hadn't wanted to fight in the last battle, she had wanted to stay with her children and protect them but then her children had gone out there and so she had gone just to protect them, but when she saw Fred's lifeless body she knew she had failed…almost, because if she avenged his death, if she made sure they won, then she wouldn't have failed. She couldn't let her son's death be in vain. So she fought like she had never fought before, taking down death eater after death eater, when she saw Bellatrix fighting Ginny she had used every drop of magic within her to stop her, because she couldn't and wouldn't fail another of her children.

10) Sitting in her chair by the fireplace she smiles as her grandchildren play at her feet. James and Albus playing with Hugo and Fred, and Lily and Rose played with Dominique and Lucy, and Louis and Roxanne joined in and Molly lay in her crib and Teddy cuddled up with Victoire whose pregnancy was showing more and more every day now…this was her family, and it was all that mattered.


	21. Arthur Weasley

Arthur Weasley.

1) He had only been a few years old when he had noticed that all of his friends had grandparents. He had wondered about it for a long time before he asked his mother why he didn't have a 'Granny and Grandpa'. She had cried, he thought he had done something terrible before she hugged him so tightly he couldn't breathe and explained that before she became a Weasley, she was a Black. The Blacks believed in pure-blood supremacy, she said, which Arthur didn't understand at the time but she hadn't offered much explanation other than saying she had been disowned for marrying a 'blood traitor'.

Arthur had later spoken to his dad who had explained how some families believed that they were better than other people because of their blood status, and they thought all pure-blooded witches and wizards should look down on those who were not. The Blacks were all for this, while the Weasleys were actively against it. Septimus and Cedrella's marriage was seen as scandalous.

It was this talk which helped Arthur form his beliefs; equality. And that was all he had supported ever since.

2) He remembered meeting Molly, she had been in Gryffindor too and had caught his eye at lunch one day. She was fussing over one of her friends who would be playing in a Quidditch match that day, trying to get her to eat and take away the nerves. It struck him how caring and gentle she was and he kept an eye on her after that.

She always seemed to be laughing, she had such a beautiful laugh. It wasn't long before he had asked her out and then they used to go on so many moonlit walks, they would stroll besides the lake and Arthur used to tell her so many jokes (which he spent each day thinking up) just so he could hear her laugh.

When they got married Arthur worried that he wouldn't hear the laugh so often now they were deep in wartime. But Molly always looked on the bright side of everything.

3) Molly wanted a little girl, but then she had Bill who was the sweetest baby either of them had ever seen. Arthur had taken little Bill everywhere with him while he was a baby just so he could swell with pride when he was admired. Bill was not long out of nappies when Molly fell pregnant again.

Molly wanted a little girl, she was so happy she had Bill and she wouldn't exchange him for anything, but now she wanted him to have a little sister. Charlie was born, he had such a cheeky smile and Arthur took Wizarding picture after Wizarding picture of him. Molly and Arthur weren't even slightly disappointed. Now they had two little boys to play with each other, which would keep them occupied a bit (Arthur was working more than ever now he had such a big family to support) as Molly couldn't play with them as much once she fell pregnant again.

Molly wanted a little girl, Arthur still had no preference and he certainly wasn't disappointed when Percy was born. Percy, who could walk and talk so much earlier than any other child Arthur had ever met.

Molly wanted a little girl, she grew huge with this pregnancy and was thrilled to discover she was expecting twins. That meant she had double the chance of producing a little girl so Molly could bake cakes with her and plait her hair and everything her mother had done with her. Arthur just smiled as his wife listed a marathon amount of things she could do with a little girl (Ginny, she was going to name her) which she couldn't do with Bill and Charlie and Percy. Arthur hoped she wouldn't be too disappointed, he knew what was going to happen. And he was right; Fred and George were born.

Molly wanted a little girl, but she no longer said this with such certainty as she had before they had married. After all, after Ron's birth she had six beautiful boys and she knew they were completely perfect. Arthur knew that really, his wife wasn't even the tiniest bit disappointed every time a boy was produced. She loved them all the second she set eyes on them.

4) Then Molly gave birth again and the little baby was a girl, the first Weasley girl in generations. So, really, Arthur should have felt even prouder of her as he did his sons. But as he held the tiny bundle, he felt the exact same love and desire to protect as he had felt six times before. Gender didn't matter really, all of his children were special.

5) When Molly's brothers, Gideon and Fabian Prewett had been murdered Arthur had been completely out of his depth. Molly had been inconsolable and he just didn't know what to do. He looked after the children and tried to give her as much time to herself as possible. It didn't take long for him to realise that the family just couldn't cope without her.

Bill was just about to start Hogwarts and he had a massive pile of textbooks fresh from Diagon Alley which he wanted his father to go through with him and help him understand so he had an advantage by the start of the year.

Charlie was thrilled his father had taken some time off work and wanted his father to play lots of Quidditch with him.

Percy wanted his father to go back to work and just take the children with him, he had been to work with his father only once before and he had loved looking around the Ministry.

The twins wanted to cause as much trouble as possible and most pranks seemed to be directed at Ron. This was the time of the ill-fated teddy-bear-to-spider incident.

Ron was just starting to toddle around and he seemed to get into everything and little Ginny was just a baby who liked to cry at the most inopportune moments, usually when Arthur was already doing a number of things at once.

The Weasley family's new routine barely lasted a week before Molly found she would get more relaxation if she took charge again (or rescued her husband, as she phrased it at the time). And really, it hurt less when she was busy.

His wife had moved on from that sad time but Arthur couldn't help but think back to it once the second war began and wondering, how many people would have to suffer that grief this time.

He had never thought it would be his family again, they had already had their share. But in the war, no family was left unscathed.

6) No one was sure where exactly Arthur's love of all things Muggle came from. Ever since he was a small boy he had asked for muggle gadgets for his birthdays and Christmas and every year everything he was given were all taken to pieces within an hour of being in Arthur's ownership. Most were then left in that state after the young boy realised that he couldn't put them back together but the older he got the more likely it was that the gadgets got back into working order and as this happened; the more eager Arthur became.

He took Muggle studies at Hogwarts and excelled, he got a job at the Ministry which meant he could continue learning about Muggles. Especially when his son befriended a muggle-born witch.

Molly got exasperated but he knew she liked the fact that he had a passion.

7) When he had first seen Harry he was struck by how small he was in comparison to his gangly son of the same age. It wasn't only his height which troubled him, the boy was so thin. When he thought of the feasts Molly prepared and how her own sons had wolfed them down, he wondered just how often this boy had had opportunities like that. When he reached Hogwarts he was in for a feast.

He had felt so protective over the boy despite how briefly they met. When Ron befriended him he felt so much relief, because now he could actively encourage visits so Harry could experience _real_ family life. Arthur knew that there was something not right in the Dursley household the second he had set eyes on the boy. He wished it hadn't taken them all the way until Harry's fifth year before the Order had had a word with the boy's relatives.

8) At the Quidditch World Cup he had been truly frightened for the first time since the first war. When he heard the screaming and the pounding of footsteps walking together so like an army, he had just wanted all of his children back home and safely in bed. He had told them to run and had fought himself but his heart had nearly stopped nearly an hour later when he had seen Ron about to be shot with every spell imaginable.

That, for him, marked the true beginning of the second war. It was the fear, fear like that was only experienced in wartime.

9) He had hardly realised what he was doing when he stood, fists clenched, shouting at Percy. The boy was so infuriating, the way he insisted on being so bloody _gullible_, the way he insisted on breaking his mother's heart. His leaving was weakening the family. Arthur knew he should just retain the same cold, indifferent tone as Percy. But it hurt so much, all he could think about was that this was the tiny little baby he had cradled in his arms…and now he was leaving.

10) It felt almost a relief when they were all summoned to Hogwarts, now was the time for the _final_ battle. After this, it would all be over. The summons, which usually brought dread and fear, made him almost happy. He never dreamt that so many sacrifices would have to be made in the end, to defeat Voldemort. Bill had already suffered in this war, surely the family had already paid the war's price.

He was mainly worried for Harry, he knew that the boy would be the one who suffered most and so it was him he was searching for when the air was filled with screams. Her screams were as recognisable as her laugh; it was Molly. He had ran so fast, thinking his wife was being killed. But it was Percy who his wife was clinging to. Happiness had filled him as he thought perhaps Molly had screamed from happiness at seeing her son. But then Percy turned to face him and Arthur saw the tears streaming down the boy's thin face and he _knew_, he just _knew_.

One of his children had perished in the battle, he didn't know which and in one sense he didn't _want_ to know; knowing would just make it more real and inescapable.

It wasn't until he saw George (told only be the large G on the sweater he was wearing, one which had been so lovingly knitted by his wife) alone, for the first time ever that Arthur knew. He had hugged George so hard, but he couldn't do anything to take away the pain that he knew his son was feeling. He would have done anything to switch places with Fred, to take his fate.

He was his father.

He should have protected him.

He didn't.


	22. Nymphadora Tonks

Author's note: I have NEWS!!! I decided to make this fic a DU story!!! (DU-daily update) so every day I shall be updating!!!

I'm also turning A New Reality (a Remus-raises-Harry fic_)_ and Happily Ever After (a Sirius raises Harry story!) into DU stories too! So I'm going to be _so_ busy, but it means I won't keep readers waiting so long!

Please do still review each chapter though please, because I really don't want my review count to suffer because of this. Thank you so much!

Nymphadora Tonks. 

1) Who would name a child Nymphadora Tonks? It wasn't even a _name_, not a proper one. She hated it, she hated it so much. When she was younger she played with the Weasleys a lot, they all had _normal_ names. She knew three Charlies, she didn't know any other Nymphadora's. And of course her father had insisted she went to muggle school. Every year she had to go through the same palaver with her teacher trying to explain either how to pronounce it or how to spell it.

Tonks wasn't that much more normal, but at least it was easy to pronounce and spell. Only Remus and her dad called her Dora, it sounded far too beautiful to be her name when Remus said it.

2) It wasn't like Tonks had particularly planned what house she wanted to be in. She was not one of those children who had dreamed about it since they were small, she was also not one of those children who had had it _beaten _into her when she was small. Tonks was going to Hogwarts, and that's all that mattered.

But when she was sorted into Hufflepuff, it was still a shock. Was she not brave enough for Gryffindor? Or clever enough for Ravenclaw? Why was it that Charlie Weasley got to be in Gryffindor and she was just put in the _spares_?

But the second she sat down and listened to the children reassure her from all sides of the table she knew that, really, this was where she belonged.

Nymphadora Tonks was a Hufflepuff, and she was proud of it. Corny but true.

3) While she was at Hogwarts she met so many people who wanted to be aurors, but _no one_ wanted it as badly as she did. She worked so hard, and she did it. She was younger than all of those who were her competition for the single vacancy, which in itself was enough to make her doubtful of success. When she found out she had the job she had been so happy. _Everyone _had been so happy. She thought it was her proudest moment…and then she held Teddy.

4) She remembered being approached about the Order, it was done so discreetly and tactfully. No one else in the department even noticed the conversation in the corner. She hadn't known what to think of it at first, whether it was a trap or something. But the more she listened the more sense it made. She knew what side she was on, everyone else knew what side she was on. It wouldn't be any more life-threatening to be active about it.

5) She went along for one meeting to start with, just so she could trial it almost (after taking the unbreakable vow that even if she didn't join she couldn't speak of it to anyone or give the headquarters position to anyone). It was risky for the Order, but they desperately needed more members. She had settled down and found everyone friendly and focused on the cause. She was pretty much decided to be a member then.

And then Remus Lupin walked in, late. And from that moment she _knew_ she was going to be a member.

6) Remus talked about Harry a lot, he was a whole different man when he was discussing his godson and how 'intelligent he was' and how he was 'the most talented teenager he had ever seen in DADA' and how brave and loyal he was and…so much like James and Lily.

Listening to him discussing him like that, it made Tonks love him so much more.

When she was drafted in on the 'rescue from Privet Drive' she, who had battled death eaters without batting an eyelid, was so nervous about meeting the teenager, because he meant so much to Remus. He _had_ to like her, and he did.

7) When she saw Fleur declare her love for Bill while he was in the hospital wing she felt a rush of anger for Remus. Her feelings were as pure as Fleurs. Why could Bill accept it while Remus was too stubborn?

8) Tonk's marriage was so perfect, it was simple, it was rushed, it was lacking so many loved ones (Remus had nearly called off the wedding when Dumbledore had said Harry could not attend and, even while begging him not to go to such extremes, Tonks had been gutted too) but it was _perfection_. Because it was _her_ wedding and finally, she was marrying Remus.

9) When the conception potion had turned red, she had nearly dropped it from shock. _She_ was pregnant?! The shock had quickly turned to ecstasy and she had waited so impatiently for Remus to come home, she knew how fatherly he was about Harry and she knew he was going to make a brilliant father.

It wasn't until the front door had banged in her face and the sound of a suitcase being dragged down the street filled her head that the hope and excitement truly drained out of her.

Remus had returned eventually, he apologised, he cried, he told her the true extent of his feelings (mainly those of guilt and horror at what he had done) and she just hugged him. She forgave him gladly, because she loved him and now, she wasn't alone.

He told her everything, every single thing that had happened from the bang of the front door, and the pang of love she felt for Harry when he had finished his story made her eyes water, she knew that would have been so hard for him. To stand up to the person whose opinion of him mattered most.

Harry was the sort of person she wanted to be her baby's godfather, and Remus agreed.

Then Teddy was born and he was so perfect, his little shock of brown hair which had turned orange and red and yellow and green and blue just in the time she held him for the first time. He was her little boy, she loved him even more than she loved Remus and she had considered that impossible.

10) Aunts are supposed to be so loving, so caring. Tonk's aunt never fell into any of those categories. It wasn't like Tonks wanted hugs and kind words, she just wanted her Aunt to recognise who she was. She wanted her to show some compassion for Andromeda, to think about how she would feel.

But Bellatrix showed no compassion or mercy when she attempted to kill her in the Department of Mysteries.

She showed no compassion or willing to spare her life in the battle in Little Whinging.

And she showed no mercy or feeling at all when she shot Avada Kedavra at her at the final battle of Hogwarts.

Third time lucky.


	23. Petunia Dursley

Author's note: Number 9 is actually a true fact, that _is_ what Petunia had been about to say. The source is Harry Potter wiki, so thanks to them for that.

Hope you all enjoy the chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews!

Petunia Dursley

1) Petunia was two when Lily was born, but she could remember it. She didn't need the picture her mother had framed for her to know that Lily had fastened her tiny little fingers around Petunias thumb and wouldn't let go. _And_ she would only do that to Petunia.

Petunia felt such a rush of love and sisterly protection every time she looked at that photo, but when Lily went off to the 'freak-school' the photo had been thrown into the attic. Petunia had tried to burn it in the grate in the living room.

She had made the fire up and she was all set to drop the photo in, but her fingers wouldn't realise their grip; she just couldn't do it. And so it ended up in the attic and even when she moved out to live with Vernon, she left it there. And there, it remains.

2) The second she met Severus Snape she knew he was trouble, maybe it was the fact that she and Lily had pounced on him spying on them or maybe it was just something about him.

She wasn't proved wrong. Snape had told Lily all about this mysterious world, full of men in cloaks and with big sticks. And Lily had absorbed it all. Snape refused to tell Petunia, he just sneered at her and said 'muggles didn't need to know such things'. Lily had spoken up for her, had been angry that he had used an insult which neither of them understood. But he still would not include her.

So Lily used to repeat the stories to her at night when she crept into her room. They used to giggle about the ludicrousness of some of them. It had felt like Lily was on her side, and then when Lily was eleven, she had gone off with _him_.

3) It was the letter that did it. The strange, thick letter. It wasn't on usual paper. It was thicker even than card. It had such strange emblems on it, of a big lion and a snake and an eagle and a badger. Lily had been so confused, it was just like the _boy_ described it. She thought it was some sort of elaborate prank he was pulling on her. But then the stern looking woman had come round to the house and backed up everything the _boy_ had said. Then Lily and her parents had all been so excited and they forgot all about Petunia.

She didn't want to lose her sister for so much of the year. She had tried writing to the man who had sent Lily the letter. And she got a response, but it wasn't the one she wanted. She tried everything to get Lily to stay. She even offered her her entire china doll collection which she treasured. But Lily went.

Lily chose the greasy-haired boy over Petunia, and she never forgave her for that.

4) She did love Vernon, she wanted to get out of the house and away from Lily quickly, but she wouldn't have left unless she loved her boyfriend, who quickly became her husband. And it felt good to shed the 'Evans' title and all the 'Lily-ness' it had about it to start afresh. This time she wouldn't let any _freakiness_ ruin her happiness.

5) Dudley was such a special baby, he was blonde haired and blue eyed and he was so perfect. He didn't have one single recognisable Evans feature. He was purely Dursley, just like Petunia.

6) When she opened the door that morning, she expected to find a bottle of milk. She did _not_ expect a little baby. She had never met Harry, she had only known of his existence from a letter which had ended up straight in the fire. Which was why she was not prepared when the baby opened his eyes and revealed…the Evans green orbs which Lily had been so proud of, which Petunia had been so jealous of.

She had been going to take the boy straight to the orphanage, had even walked down the street towards it, but those eyes had watched her every move and she couldn't.

If it wasn't for those eyes, the boy would not have stayed.

7) She didn't miss Harry when he went to Hogwarts, she had just got used to him being under her feet and it was strange to have him gone, it was a good thing; she just had to get used to it.

She didn't miss Harry, she missed having someone to yell at after a bad day. Mumbling under her breath just wasn't as satisfying.

She didn't miss Harry, she just missed Dudley having a bit of fun and exercise chasing him around.

If she _did_ miss Harry, then it was just the fact she now had to do his chores for him. She missed his work, that was _all_.

She had to tell herself this very often.

8) When Petunia had discovered her son had been attacked by something magical, she instantly agreed with Vernon that it was Harry's fault. But then Vernon had threatened to throw him out and she didn't even need Dumbledore's howler to persuade herself that that was a bad idea. Because she knew all about Dementors from that _boy_ and if they were after Harry…she found herself worried for him just as much as she did for Dudley.

Purely because of what the neighbours would think, she told herself, and _nothing_ to do with the emerald green eyes Harry sported.

9) Petunia thought Harry was a burden, but when the time came to leave him. She couldn't help the pain which took over her heart. She didn't care about this boy, _she didn't_. And she certainly wasn't going to make him believe otherwise. But the pain just grew as she watched her son offer the first words of acceptance Harry had ever heard. She made to leave, she _had_ to leave but just as she was leaving her mouth traitorously attempted to voice her feelings, but it had been forbidden for so long. She couldn't speak. *Petunia wanted to say to Harry, "_I know what you're up against, and I hope it turns out okay._"* (wiki)

10) She was a grandma. Her little Duddikins had made her a grandma. And strangely, when Harry's family came around to visit she found herself cooking special treats for them too. She found herself looking for Christmas presents they would really _like_ and she found herself thinking about them when she saw the school children walking past the house, she found herself pinning up their paintings on the wall, she found herself giving _real_, warm hugs instead of the mandatory brief contact from before.

She found herself counting five Grandchildren.


	24. Cedric Diggory

Author's note: Ohhh close, only just posted this a few minutes before midnight! Next chapter will seem very soon compared to this one!

Cedric Diggory. 

1) Cedric loved his father, he really did. But it annoyed him how he insisted on believing that Cedric was better than everyone else, and it annoyed him even more when he insisted on _telling_ everyone about it. Right from when he was a child he told everyone how _Cedric could perform magic before he could talk and walk, he used to make his pillows float!_ And how _Cedric can spell better than everyone at his primary school_ which was completely untrue anyway.

Sometimes his father was annoying, sometimes he was just completely embarrassing, but at least he cared.

2) Cedric had found a big group of boys to sit with on the train on his very first trip to Hogwarts, and they had started talking about the sorting. One of the boys wanted to be a Gryffindor, one wanted to be a Slytherin, two wanted to be in Ravenclaw. No one expressed any desire to be in Hufflepuff. Cedric hadn't really known where he wanted to go, so long as he made friends there.

He ended up in Hufflepuff, he made friends, he did well in his lessons, he was happy there. Hufflepuff was a good house.

3) When Cedric's owl bought him a prefect's badge he was completely surprised. He wasn't a trouble maker and he was a hard-worker, but he could think of other people in his house who would make better prefects than him. Telling his dad was hard, especially since he knew the whole Wizarding community would know within the hour after that, but it did feel good to make him proud of a _real_ achievement.

4) When Dumbledore announced the Triwizard tournament Cedric was interested straight away. He didn't want the fame, he didn't want the money, he didn't even want to do it to please his family, he just wanted the experience. He thought he could learn from it.

He never really expected to get picked, but it thrilled him when he did. His excitement died though, when Harry walked into the room. He looked so young, standing beside Krum. Cedric was shocked he had managed to enter, he was shocked the goblet had picked him, and he was even more shocked the school was letting him carry on. Harry was so young, he wasn't ready for the experience and worst of all; he didn't want the experience.

5) The support he received from the other students was overwhelming, but he didn't really like it. He tried to fool himself into thinking that they were doing it because they really did want him to win but in reality, he knew they were just showing their disapproval of Harry. They weren't supporting him, they were just making sure Harry knew they weren't supporting _him_.

6) He hadn't really thought much about what the challenges would be like, so when Harry approached him about _dragons_ he thought it might be some elaborate trick on the Gryffindor's part, trying to get back at him for being the 'supported champion'. But one look into the boy's frightened eyes and he knew this was no trap.

_Dragons_.

It was hard coming up with a plan, especially as all he kept worrying about is whether _Harry _would manage to come up with a plan. But in all that panic and fear, he never regretted entering the tournament. He was stretching himself to his limits, it made him feel…exhilarated.

7) When he found out he was actually supposed to ask a girl to the Yule Ball he knew exactly who to pick. Cho was pretty and clever and fun and he had sat with her in the library just talking many times. He was nervous when he was asking her, more nervous than he had even been about the dragons. But she had said yes. She had accepted him.

8) The third tri-wizard task was bound to be the hardest, but Cedric was determined. The prize was Hogwarts. Whether he or Harry won it, he didn't care, so long as one of them did. Going through the maze was one of the worst experiences he had ever had. When he sent the red sparks up for Krum, he very nearly sent up his own sparks too, he nearly backed out. But he didn't, he carried on. That cost him his life.

9) Cedric had never thought much about dying, never considered whether it would be painful. It wasn't. There was a loud noise and then everything was just dark, but it was a comforting dark. Everything felt so soft and soothing. He wasn't standing on the ground, but he wasn't floating, he was just…there.

10) Then there was a sharp tug, as if someone had hold of his robes and was pulling him back. He was back in the graveyard. He held Voldermort off, he didn't know who the other people he was with were, but they worked together. He asked Harry to take his body back, at least then his parents could have some peace and could mourn properly.

The comforting world of darkness was coming closer again and the graveyard was fading, but Cedric didn't feel panic, he didn't feel worry and he didn't feel sadness; because at least he did something to help.

He saved Harry, just like Harry saved him in the maze.


	25. Neville Longbottom

Neville Longbottom. 

1) Neville knew he had been young when his parents had been taken into 's, he knew he was barely more than a baby. But he still felt guilty that he didn't remember his parents in their natural state, the only memories of them he has are the ones which repeated every year; them in their hospital bed, reaching out, giving him a sweet wrapper.

His room was full of sweet wrappers, he had a big chest and after each visit he added the new one to the collection. He knew it was stupid, but he just couldn't bear to throw them away.

He loved his grandmother, but sometimes he would give everything to be living with his parents and sometimes he felt so _angry_ at them for fighting the dark side and risking their lives when they had him. How could they have put the death eaters before him? If they hadn't been fighting, maybe they would still be here with him today. Here in _mentality _and not just physically. He knew he was being selfish and he felt guilty for thinking that way, but he couldn't help the anger which raged through him sometimes.

2) Neville knew his grandmother was disappointed in him, other children his age were turning things different colours and making things explode or float. He couldn't do a thing. She thought he was a squib, he knew she did. He would never forget the relief on her face when he bounced after falling through that window. It made him sad, that she had so little to be proud of him for. When he got his Hogwarts letter, he resolved to do great things at Hogwarts, to live up to his parents. To make his grandmother proud.

3) On the train he heard all the other first years talking about what they could already do, and his heart ached.

When he sat under the sorting hat, he was sure that it was going to announce that there had been a mistake and he didn't have enough magic for Hogwarts. Especially as it took so long making a decision. When it finally called out "GRYFFINDOR" he was so relieved that he had rushed off wearing the hat, a fact Slytherins loved to tease him about. But, he was just happy to have ended up in his parent's house.

4) Teachers tended to bully Neville, or to laugh at him and his lack of talent. At the least, they pitied him. Professor Lupin wasn't like that. He was kind and sympathetic, he would listen when Neville went up to his office and ended up spilling out his soul, he told him stories about his parents who had been at school at the same time as him, he told him they would be proud, that he was like them; he raised his confidence.

5) When the Yule Ball was announced, Neville knew he was going to be the only one without a date. He grew even more sure of that when Hermione, rather sadly, told him she already had said she would go with Viktor Krum. He had never planned on asking Ginny, he had just overheard her talking to her friends about how much she wanted to go. Even so, he was surprised when she accepted his offer.

He had fun that night, he didn't like Ginny in a romantic way (and neither did she, him) but he made a true friend.

6) It wasn't until fourth year that Neville really discovered his love of Herbology. Professor Moody (or the man who said he was, as Neville later found out) had told him how impressed Professor Sprout was with his ability and he suddenly realised that he might actually have a talent at _something_. Something he could use to make people proud of him.

7) When Neville joined the DA, he finally thought he was doing something his parents would have done. He felt…brave, and like he truly belonged in Gryffindor. When the death eaters escaped he worked ten times harder than anyone else; he knew he was going to truly fight; fight for his parent's revenge.

8) The fight at the Ministry was tragic, life was lost, injuries sustained and true horrors witnessed. But Neville felt strangely elated. He had confronted Bellatrix Lestrange, had fought like a _man_, had endured the cruciatus curse, had helped save lives, he had lived up to his parents.

9) Neville was ready for the final battle, he was ready for the end of the Wizarding war but he was also ready to _win_. When Harry, Hermione and Ron came back he knew it was time. He was excited, and eager to start, The faster it started; the faster it was over.

He knew his talents now and he played on them well. He used various plants to attack death eaters, and more than a few of them were defeated by his skill and creativity.

Harry told him that he needed to kill Voldemort's snake, Nagini. It increased his enthusiasm; Harry trusted him with such an important duty; he knew now that he was worthy. When he pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword out of the hat he felt invincible. Here was proof of what was always doubted; he was a true Gryffindor.

He defeated Fenir Greyback, the man who had caused so much pain and conflict to Neville's role model; Remus Lupin. He fought and he fought and he watched Harry defeat Voldemort and together; they all took the victory.

He helped win the Second Wizarding war, just like his parents had done for the first.

10) The day he married Hannah Abbott was the happiest day of his life. It was _his_ day, and all of his friends were there and his Grandmother, and everyone looked so happy. That day seemed to prove that he had finally made people proud and lived up to his parents legacy.

He was certain he would never have a happier day than that, and then two months later Hannah showed him a positive pregnancy test…


	26. Kreacher

Author's note: I'm sorry I missed a couple of days, I have a very good excuse but for the sake of those who wish to keep their dinner inside of them; I'll leave it to your imaginations. Please just accept my apologies and enjoy this chapter!

Kreacher

1) A house elf birth was unusual, most houses had all male or all female elves. Kreacher was a rarity to the Black family. It was merely months after his birth that his parents' heads ended up decorating the house and Kreacher was overtaking all of their duties. He was young, and held a childish desire to play. Regulus Black was still a tiny boy at that time, harbouring the same playfullness that all young ones possess. Kreacher used to have the duty of entertaining the young Black.

He isn't sure who enjoyed it most.

2) When Regulus explained that he had volunteered him to help Voldemort, Kreacher had felt so honoured. Regulus had recommended him, he had shown he trusted him. He had given Kreacher an opportunity that no house elf had had before. Kreacher had been so excited about it, and he had spoken to Regulus about it until long into each night.

Regulus said it was a pure-blood thing to do, that they were doing something good for the Black name. Kreacher cared greatly for the Black family name.

3) Going to the cave with Voldemort was the scariest thing Kreacher had ever had to do. The sea was freezing cold, the cut to his arm (in payment for entry) bled heavily and the liquid Voldemort made him drink made him constantly relive seeing his parents beheaded again and again and again.

He screamed for mercy, for it all to stop, but Voldemort had _laughed_. He left him there to die, at the mercy of the inferi, but his Regulus had saved him.

4) Regulus had been so _angry_ when he had seen the state of Kreacher, he had given him glass of water after glass of water, had wrapped him up tightly in blankets and had even cooked some hot food for him. No wizard had ever cooked for _Kreacher_ before. In fact,no one at all had cooked for Kreacher before. Then he had sat down and made Kreacher tell him everything that had happened, the young man's face had grown darker with everything Kreacher said.

The second the elf had recovered he made Kreacher take him back to the cave, he cut _his_ arm despite Kreacher's insistence that Black blood was too precious to spill. He went through the cave and _he_ drank the potion. Kreacher had never seen such a terrible sight as his young master writhing on the floor but he had to keep forcing the liquid down the man's neck; because he had ordered him to. For the first time, Kreacher wished he wasn't a house elf forced to obey every command.

The worst command was yet to come though, when Regulus told him to leave him, to leave him to die. Kreacher nearly disobeyed the order, nearly took the man with him even though he knew he would die himself for disobeying the order. But Regulus had given him another order, and Kreacher was determined to fulfil it.

5) But the locket would not be destroyed, he tried to burn it, he tried to smash it to pieces, he tried to use his house elf magic to explode it. Nothing worked. Kreacher had failed his young master's dying command, and the thought of it was slowly driving him into insanity.

6) Sirius Black was not like Regulus, he didn't care about the Black family name. He had upset Walburga, he had upset Regulus, he had abandoned the family. Sirius Black was not a true Black as far as Kreacher was concerned. All he was was a reminder that the more _deserving_ Black heir was dead, and his last wish unfulfilled.

7) Kreacher hated Harry Potter.

Harry Potter destroyed the locket.

Kreacher no longer hated Harry Potter.

Finally, after so long, Kreacher had managed to fulfil his _true_ master's last wish.

Harry gave him the fake locket. A wizard, giving Kreacher something, something that would forever remind him of Regulus and the heroic way he had died.

Kreacher had found another _true _master.

8) When the battle of Hogwarts began, Kreacher was not one of those who attempted escape. He fought, he fought for Regulus but he also fought for Harry. He led the house elves into battle, for _both_ of his masters.

In the words of Kreacher: "_Fight, fight for my master, the defender of the house-elves! Fight the Dark Lord, in the name of brave Regulus! Fight!_" *

9) When the Battle was won, with Kreacher's master unharmed. Kreacher felt more sane than he had been since Regulus was alive, finally, he had not only fulfilled Regulus's last wish but he had also helped achieve what he had died for.

10) After the battle, Kreacher was Harry's house elf along with Dobby. Through Harry and Ginny's courtship, through the wedding, through the childhoods of their children; Kreacher was there. He cleaned and he cooked and the Potters were nice to him; nicer than anyone other than Regulus had ever been.

And Kreacher was happy.

--------

*True quote. Therefore does not belong to me.

Please review!


	27. Augusta Longbottom Nev's Gran

**Augusta Longbottom. **

1)Augusta had an average time at Hogwarts, she had an average amount of friends, she did averagely well in classes. Their were only two exceptions, she had more than average skill at Quidditch and was the beater for her team for five years, and she was far less than average at Charms; which she failed.

It was a soft subject, she had informed everyone who listened.

2) When Frank was born and she held him in her arms, she knew he was going to be _something_. He didn't let her down.

3) Frank did exceptionally well at Hogwarts; getting into the House of the lions, achieving brilliant exam results, winning many Quidditch matches for his house, making friends with everyone and generally making his mother proud to say _that's my son_.

She had always known he would.

4) The second Frank had shyly pulled a, blushing, pretty girl into the kitchen to meet her she knew the two would marry. Their eyes were full of sheer love when they looked at each other, she betted they would be married in six months.

They were on their honeymoon in four.

5) Both of their faces had shone with happiness when baby Neville was born and she knew her face was mirroring theirs; he had the same round face as Alice but his eyes had just the same loving look as Frank's.

6) Augusta had had her share of tragedy in her life, her parents were both dead by the time Frank went to Hogwarts, and her husband had died young as well. But she had never felt anything like the pain which shot through her when she was told about the attack on her son. The war had been over for three months, she had only just stopped worrying about his safety.

She had stopped too early.

7) The least she could do was raise Neville and turn him into the type of son befitting to be the heir of someone as clever and talented and brave as Frank.

She loved Neville, she truly did. But he did not live up to expectations, in fact, Augusta had spent many years in terror that the boy would turn out to be a squib. The very thought of it made her shudder, Frank's son was supposed to be _powerful_. Squibs were not powerful.

She had been so relieved when Neville's letter had come, _Neville was going to Hogwarts_. She had thought it would be the making of him especially when he got into Gryffindor, but he barely scraped through his exams, he did exceptionally stupid things and he didn't seem to be popular at all.

She tried hard to cover it, to never admit it, but she couldn't help the way she felt; Neville was a disappointment to her.

8) Visiting St. Mungos was so hard to do, to see her formerly chatty and flamboyant son lying there so still and withdrawn with his pretty wife slowly withering away beside him. Augusta was so proud of her son for being so brave and for withstanding everything that was thrown at him but she couldn't help wishing it had happened to someone else's son and not her own.

9) Neville blossomed in his fifth year, fighting death eaters alongside _Harry Potter_ (whom had brought down Augusta's son's attacker once before, a fact which made him quite heroic in her eyes) and truly showing signs of being the son of Frank Longbottom.

From then, Augusta loved being able to point out to everyone that he was her grandson, much like she had done with Frank. From that time on, the two became closer than ever before because, finally, she felt like he was her grandson.

When he returned for his seventh year, she had been so scared for his safety but, at the same time, oddly reassured. Because she knew it would be another chance for Neville to show that he was living up to his parent's legacy.

They both needed that.

When Dawlish had come around to 'bring her in' to blackmail Neville, she had had so much fun and was so happy; it proved to her that Neville was doing just as his father would have done, and was doing it well as they obviously considering him a threat.

It was a _shame_ Dawlish never really recovered.

10) When Augusta rushed to Hogwarts for the final battle, she knew Neville would already be fighting. He might not look like Frank, he might not have achieved the same grades as Frank but he had his own achievements that made him every bit as successful as him.

And Augusta was proud.


	28. Regulus Black

Author's note: The updates are meant to be daily, but sixth form is much more work than I thought it should be and I really have to put that first. So, updates might be a bit sporadic, well…they might be every day for a while and then I might miss a couple of days and then they will be every day again. It will be _mostly_ everyday anyway.

Thanks so much for the reviews, and thanks for pointing out my mistake last chapter; it's all fixed now.

Regulus Black

1) It wasn't like he hated Sirius, he definitely didn't hate him. Everything that went wrong or broke could be blamed on his elder brother and it saved Regulus a whole lot of trouble. It was horrible when Sirius pushed him down the stairs, or made fun of him in front of people, but at least he got his own back through his mother and father.

He never really played with Sirius, but that didn't matter to Regulus, because he had Kreacher.

2) Regulus had been dying to go to Hogwarts ever since Sirius had gone, not because of the way Sirius always went on about how great it was, but because of the way his mother always went on about how Sirius was such a let down to the family. Regulus wanted to go and do everything how his mother wanted, because it felt good to be the one the family was proud of.

3) Regulus knew where he wanted to be, he knew where he felt he belonged. But it was still nauseating sitting under that hat. It took so _long_ as it chattered along cheerfully, not realising that Regulus's reputation hung in the balance especially when it was seriously considering _Gryffindor_! Regulus was not Sirius.

He had to do this, he had to make his family proud. Else he would turn out like Sirius.

The seconds ticked on.

And on.

And changed into minutes.

And then…

"SLYTHERIN!"

4) Regulus had never had a close relationship with Sirius, he had got him into trouble as often as possible and had suffered a lot of bullying at his brother's hands. But it had still been Sirius who had stolen a pain-relieving potion from the store cupboard for him when he had got into a nasty fight, and it had been him who had chased off a sixth year Ravenclaw who had given Regulus a hard time.

He was still his brother.

And it hurt when he ran away, without even telling Regulus that he was going.

5) It was when Sirius left that Regulus began fantasising about being part of the dark group Lucius Malfoy had begun recruiting for.

The Death Eaters.

Because then Regulus would have the power over who stayed and who went…and who lived and who died.

6) It was barely a week after the mark was burnt into his skin that Regulus came to his realisation; death eaters did not have power. They just followed orders, or met their death.

7) Regulus had never been a bully like Sirius, he had never terrorised people at Hogwarts. He kept himself to himself. Becoming a Death Eater opened a whole new world for Regulus; and he didn't like it.

Men, women, even small children. The screaming just echoed in his head every night, he tossed and he turned, but he just couldn't sleep and he couldn't make it _stop_.

8) He began to wish that someone, anyone, would defeat the Dark Lord, even though it would mean his own death. At least then the screaming would stop.

He let the Dark Lord borrow Kreacher to see what he was doing, to perhaps turn spy and inform someone of what was going to happen so they could stop him.

Anything, to make the screaming stop.

9) He never expected Kreacher to get hurt, but the thought of the Dark Lord leaving him there to die. Kreacher, who had been the only true friend he had.

And Regulus had sent him there.

10) He went back to the cave, made Kreacher feed him the potion which made him relive the torturing again and again, but the screaming played through his mind constantly anyway. It perhaps hurt more to repeatedly see himself discovering Sirius had left, the betrayal and loneliness becoming raw again and again. And then it was gone, he switched the lockets, delivered his final orders to Kreacher, his only friend.

And then, he let himself be dragged under. Kreacher could have apparated him back, he could have lived. But living with the constant soundtrack of screaming was not living at all; Regulus just wanted to escape it.

Dying didn't hurt, it didn't feel like giving up, it didn't feel like losing the fight of life. It felt like finally making up for the terrible things he had done.

He was helping to bring down Voldemort, and he was doing something for Sirius's side.

But Sirius would never know it.

At least now, the screaming had finally stopped.


End file.
